Earth Dragon
The Earth Dragon (nicknamed Rocky by Cole) was the Dragon Guardian of the Scythe of Quakes until the Ninja retrieved it, after which he became Cole's pet. After merging with the other three Dragons to become the Ultra Dragon, Rocky was eventually caught and killed by the Dragon Hunters and his skull was used for the Iron Baron's throne. History Master Wu placed the Earth Dragon in the Caves of Despair to guard of the Scythe of Quakes. The Scythe was placed in the Dragon's mouth, putting him into a deep slumber. The Golden Weapon Many years later, the Earth Dragon was awoken when four Ninja, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, removed the Scythe from his mouth. He scared off Samukai's skeleton army, and then proceeded to assault the Ninja in order to protect the weapon. Kai ended up using the Scythe to cause a cave in, bringing down rocks on the Dragon's head. This only served to slow the beast down, but the Ninja were still able to escape. Weapons of Destiny Cole eventually returned and manged to befriend the Earth Dragon, using him as a mount in order to cross over to the Underworld to recapture the weapons. Later the Earth Dragon flew the Black Ninja to Four Weapons Blacksmith. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Following the defeat of the Skulkin and the disappearance of Lord Garmadon, the Ninja took to racing their dragons in their spare time. In one such race, Cole flew the Earth Dragon through a forest, using his bulk to simply smash through the trees that Jay's Lightning Dragon had to weave around. In the final stretch, with all the dragons neck-and-neck, Cole revealed his trump card: by dangling a roasted chicken in front of the Earth Dragon's nose, Cole motivated him to accelerate long enough to take the lead and end up winning the race. Rise of the Snakes At some point dragon pens were carved into the mountain underneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Earth Dragon began living there under the care of the Ninja. When the Ninja learned that Lord Garmadon had apparently returned, Cole mounted the Earth Dragon and flew him to Jamanakai Village, racing the other Ninja along the way. After the threat had been discovered to be merely Lloyd Garmadon, Cole flew the Earth Dragon back to the monastery. When the Hypnobrai attacked the village later in the day, Cole once again used the Earth Dragon as transport there. Home After the Postman delivered the Earth Dragon's favorite treat—liver and toads—to Cole, the Black Ninja visited the dragon pen to feed it to his pet. The next day while the Ninja were out destroying Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, the Hypnobrai attacked the Monastery and burned it to the ground. Due to being locked in his pen, the Earth Dragon was helpless to escape the flames until Cole returned and set him free. The Earth Dragon continued to accompany the Ninja as they wandered the desert homeless, but once the Ninja discovered the Destiny's Bounty, he settled down in some ruins nearby. Snakebit In need of heading to the Spirit Coves to molt their scales, Rocky and the rest of the Dragons would bid farewell to the Ninja, flying off. Later, the four of them would metamorphosize and fuse into the Ultra Dragon. Description The Earth Dragon has very rocky skin, so much so that he could camouflage himself as a pile of rocks with ease. He has large brown wings with holes in them, and a spiked tail. In the set 2509 Earth Dragon Defense, he is has no wings, but instead has a green frill around his neck. He is one of two Dragons whose forelegs are separate from his wings, the other being the Lightning Dragon. He is the only Dragon with a different head mold from all of the others. Appearances Trivia *The Earth Dragon lacks wings in his LEGO set appearance despite him having wings in the TV show. *He has a different head shape than the other Dragons. *He is the only Golden Weapon Guardian Dragon to not have arms in set form. *He was the first Dragon that was encountered. *He appeared in ''LEGO Battles: Ninjago as a Goliath Battle Mode boss. *Cole is very close to Rocky, more than Jay, Kai and Zane are to Wisp, Flame, and Shard. *The Earth Dragon resembles the Elemental Earth Dragon. *One of the Earth Dragon’s abilities is spewing rock-slides and dirt. *This is Cole's first Dragon, the second being the Elemental Earth Dragon. *Rocky is very strong, as he is shown to be able to knock over a tree mid-flight and still keep going. (Shown in Flight of the Dragon Ninja) Gallery Earth Dragon.jpg|Set 2509 Earth Dragon Defense Mini rocky.PNG|An Earth Dragon Pet from LEGO Universe. Earth Dragon Shadow.png|In Wu's story ColeAndRocky.jpg|Cole bids Rocky farewell Ninjago sky ep.1.png|The four Ninja, riding their Dragons Rocky ep.2.png|The Earth Dragon awakening and preparing to attack the four Ninja. Earthdragonninja5.png Earthdragonninja3.png Earthdragonninja2.png Earthdragonninja1.png Colezanedragons.png pl:Rocky Category:Dragons Category:Earth Category:Creatures Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Skeletons Category:Wildlife